


Cops and Robbers

by Spriingflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Handcuffs, Hook-Up, Jongdae is a cop, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower
Summary: "Wait, you're a real cop? I thought it was just a costume!"





	1. This can't be real

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little thing I wrote for Halloween (originally posted on Wattpad) and I'm now reposting it here, hope you enjoy it^^

"I'll go get it", Minseok yells. He is not sure if anyone else even heard him over the blasting music. Or if anyone else even heard the doorbell ring for that matter. Which is the main reason for Minseok to go and answer it. The other reason is that by now he is feeling a little dizzy and would take every opportunity to get a fresh breath of air, away from the loud music and the other drunk people. He is not even sure anymore why he even allowed his friends to drag him out for a Halloween party in the first place. But nowhere he is, slightly drunk, tired and with a growing headache. He opens the door and immediately swallows done the halfhearted welcome he had prepared on his lips for the latecomer.

Before him stands a young man in a police uniform. Apparently, he took the whole costume party thing a little too serious. Almost everyone else at this party just put on something that is just barely passing as a costume. Minseok has seen at least two guys with an  _"error 404 – costume not found"_ T-Shirt. And Minseok himself just put up his black hair and threw on some ripped jeans, a checkered shirt, and a leather jacket, if anyone is asking he is a drunk rockstar. No one bothered asking so far.

But the boy in front of the door looks like he put quite a lot of effort into his costume, maybe even spent some money on it. He is not only wearing a very authentic looking police uniform, he also carries around a pair of handcuffs and a gun – most likely a plastic toy – neatly attached to his belt. Also, he is admittedly quite handsome. Chocolate hair, hazel eyes and even now that he has this very serious stern expression on his face the corners of his mouth seem to bend upwards just a little. His smile would probably be terribly cute.

Minseok leans against the door frame in the most casual way he can, which is at the moment not really a lot before he looks at the boy in uniform again.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?", Minseok asks, doing his best to sound nonchalant and not slur his words. He probably fails at both of these but right now his head is way too clouded to mind the smaller things.

"Sir, I need you to turn down the music a little. The neighbours called and complained about it being a disturbance", the policeman says. He seems to really take this whole thing seriously.He even tries to stay in character and everything. Minseok thinks that it is incredibly cute and he can't help but want to mess with the other a little. Maybe he could take off his hat and give his beautiful hair a little ruffle. Or even steal the hat and put it on his own head. That could turn out to be quite funny if the other would play along and maybe arrest him for the theft.

"What happens if I don't do it?", Minseok asks, giving the cop a flirty look. "Are you going to put these handcuffs on me if I don't behave?"

Minseok stretches out one hand to reach for the handcuffs. With how they are attached to the belt they slightly rest on the other boys' thighs and as he grabs for the handcuffs Minseok uses the chance to slightly caress the cop's leg with his pinky. The fabric of the uniform pants feels nice, must have been a really expensive costume, almost too good for some neighbourhood Halloweenparty. And the handcuffs seem to be real metal, not the cheap plastic ones that tend to break when you tug a little too hard on them. The ones the guy in the police costume carries feel cold and heavy in Minseok's palm.

"Please refrain from touching them, Sir", the officer demands, but his voice sounds a little more unsure than before. Maybe even a little flustered. Minseok grins as he lets go of the handcuffs again.

"Don't worry, you can keep them", Minseok says with a slight chuckle. He thinks about adding in a comment about how he likes it when the other tells him what to do but then decides against it. Then he reaches for the gun and at the same time wonders where he got that sudden boost of confidence from. Maybe alcohol is not that bad after all.

Before Minseok can even reach the gun another hand grabs his wrist. He looks up to lock eyes with the officer, already preparing for the next flirty remark about putting the handcuffs to use, but the serious expression he is met with makes Minseok stop.

"This is a duty weapon, you can't just touch that, Sir."

The  _Sir_  at the end of the sentence sounds almost like an overused joke at this point and Minseok huffs.

"C'mon just drop the act already or do you want to stay here at the door all night? I get it, you have a really cool costume, now are you coming in or what?", Minseok questions, one hand on his hip.

"I'll leave, but first I need you to turn down the music, the neighbours have complained", the cop explains again. His expression serious. His costume way too authentic for this small neighbourhood party. And suddenly it begins to dawn on Minseok.

"Wait, you're a real cop?!", he screeches and the officer chuckles. He really does look terribly cute with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough to figure out", he says and Minseok can already feel his face turning a slight shade of red. "So, are you going to turn it down, or do you really want to make me use the handcuffs on you?", the cop asks, the smile on his face is almost teasing and Minseok hates him for the way he makes the heat rush to his face.

"Sure, we'll turn it down", he briefly replies, already trying to shut the door before the situation can become even more embarrassing for him, but the officer stops it with one of his booted feet.

"Hey, I get off in about an hour, are you still going to be here then?", he asks. Minseok just nods, he is afraid that every other word he says will just make this even more awkward for him.

"Great, I can't keep on the _'costume'_ ",he draws quotation marks in the air with his fingers while saying the word, "but I guess no one will notice if I borrow the handcuffs for a bit, you seem to really like them."

Even nodding feels awkward now but Minseok does it anyways since he has no idea what else to do. The officer rewards him with another cheeky grin.

"I'm Jongdae, by the way", he says sand Minseok mumbles back his own name. Another cheeky grin, it's unreal how someone can look so cute even with the most shit eating grin on his face. At this point Minseok is sure that the amount of blood he can feel rushing to his cheeks should have made him pass out about half a minute ago. But then again it might just be the alcohol finally getting to his head.

"Okay then. I'll see you later, Minseok", Jongdae says, before finally pulling back his foot and allowing the door to shut. Once it is completely closed Minseok leans his back against it, letting himself slide down until he sits on the floor. One of his friends, and also the main headmaster behind this party, enters the hallway and gives him a confused look.

"Who was that?", he asks and Minseok just shakes his head before replying: "Just turn down the goddamn music a little, the neighbours complained."


	2. Too real to be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small bonus chapter and my pathetic attempt at writing smut. Hope you enjoy^^

It's the oddest deja-vu moment Minseok has ever had in his life so far and for a second he just stands there, his hand still on the doorknob, his eyes fixed on the young man before him and his mouth probably half open. Jongdae is no longer in his police uniform and he almost looks like a different person. The black hair that was neatly tugged away under his uniform hat earlier is now tousled and a few strands fall onto his forehead. His whole face seems different. Brighter. Friendlier. Warmer. Jongdae is smiling. That terribly cute smile from earlier and somewhere in the back of Minseok's mind a voice yells that he should just shut the door again. Of course he doesn't listen.

"You actually came back?!", Minseok almost shouts once he has regained the ability to speak.

"And you actually turned down the music", Jongdae replies. Joking, a smile on his face, still looking terribly cute. For a second Minseok is not sure anymore if this is really the stern, serious police officer from earlier but then he spots the metal handcuffs dangling on his belt, falling onto his thighs and he has to swallow down the lump that is building in his throat. Minseok is clearly not drunk enough for this anymore and the sudden courage that made him flirt with Jongdae earlier is gone, replaced by the dull throbbing of an approaching headache. He just wants to get away from all of this.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was drunk, I didn't really mean any of it. You shouldn't have come back for me", Minseok mumbles, avoiding direct eye contact with Jongdae who just chuckles.

"I know you were. I deal with drunk people almost every other day, but I really wanted to come back here."

"Why?", Minseok asks bluntly, Jongdae chuckles again.

"Because you're cute", he simply replies. The way he says it makes it sound like a casual remark. A sober observation rather than a compliment. Smooth little brat.

"I'm probably older than you", Minseok quickly tries to brush it off. He sure won't let the other notice that his heart might have just skipped a beat and he is doing is his best to ignore it himself.  _Don't let it affect you._

"You don't look like it at all", Jongdae delivers the next blow and Minseok desperately fails to dodge it. Again he can feel his heart jump and heat rushing to his cheeks and he wonders just when he exchanged his emotions with some silly high school girl that gets flustered the second a guy shows her any kind of attention. Maybe Minseok should just swear off the alcohol for good.

"Anyways. I was about to leave", Minseok tries to quickly end the conversation before it can get even more out of hand.

"Can I at least bring you home then?", Jongdae asks and Minseok quickly shakes his head.

"I'm here with a friend, he's going to drive me home."

Minseok turns around to spot said friend in the next room, a girl dressed up as Harley Quinn on his lap and his tongue down her throat. Jongdae's eyes follow his gaze.

"Is that your friend?", he asks and Minseok reluctantly nods. "Well, it doesn't look like he is going to get you home anytime soon. So either you stay here and wait until he is done with her or you let me take you home."

Minseok weights both options against each other for a moment, neither of them sound really appealing to him right now. It's either waiting for his friend to finish trying to suffocate the girl with his tongue and going home with him (maybe even both of them) or letting the police officer drive him home whom he has flirted with and made some very indecent remarks about his handcuffs earlier.

With one last glance towards his friend Minseok sighs in defeat, before he turns back around to face Jongdae.

"Yes, please get me away from here."

 

Minseok follows Jongdae to his car, that is parked a bit further down the road. It seems to be an older car, Minseok is not sure about the model though, the only thing he can say for sure is that it has a rusty red and that it somehow suits Jongdae. The backseat is scattered with all sorts of things, a small air refresher in the shape of a lightning dangles from the rear-vision mirror and there was a folder of CDs on the passenger seat that Jongdae told Minseok to just put aside anywhere as he sat down.

Suddenly Minseok misses the courage the alcohol gave him earlier because part of him would love to just climb onto Jongdae's lap and straddle him bury his hands in his black hair and mess it up even more, kiss him until both of them are gasping for air. Somehow the attraction didn't leave together with the drunkness. But now the rational part of Minseok's mind is no longer drowned out so there is no way he would still muster up the courage to behave like he did earlier. He is no longer daring and flirty, but part of him wants to be.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Jongdae asks and Minseok almost jumps. Is he a goddamn mind reader or what?

"Huh?", is the only thing Minseok is able to reply and the same second he feels like hitting himself for this latest display of just how much of an idiot he is.

"Directions", Jongdae explains with a grin. "You gotta tell me where you live so I can get you home. Or do you want to spend some more time in the car with me?"

Minseok ignores the second remark and quickly mumbles his address. It's not even that far away from here and Jongdae seems to know the area. He starts driving without further questions. The two of them stay mostly quiet for the whole time, Jongdae has turned on the radio and sometimes sings along the songs. He has a nice voice. Minseok hasn't said another word. There seems to be some sort of weird tension in the air and it brings back the throbbing behind Minseok's temple. His whole body feels hot, almost feverish and the sooner he gets back home to the safety of his blankets the better.

The car finally stops after what has felt like forever.  _Okay just thank him and leave and you never have to see him again._

Minseok turns and looks straight into Jongdae's eyes, he looks back, smiling.  _Just get out. Now!_

Slowly Minseok leans over and  _(oh God no, what are you doing? I told you to get the fuck out of here!)_ presses his lips against Jongdae's. The throbbing in his head disappears but the heat suddenly rises and fully consume him. Minseok doesn't mind. He has given in to the sexual tension, he's ready to let it all blow up now.

They urgently press their lips together, hands groping at each other blindly. It doesn't matter where their hands land as long as they touch, get touched. Dangled in each others hair, caressing each other's legs, back, chest, arms. It doesn't matter anymore.

When their lips finally part both of them are out of breath, eyes hooded, lips red and slightly swollen.

"Do you want to come inside?", Minseok whispers. There is no need to wait for an answer.

 

They have already lost half of their clothes before they even reached Minseok's bedroom. Their jackets, shoes, socks, and shirts are scattered all over the floor and Minseok is currently trying to get rid of his jeans so quickly that he almost stumbles over himself. They haven't really spoken another word on their way up into Minseok's apartment, heated kisses were the only communication between the two. And for the most part that was enough to express everything but some things can not be explained through kisses. Things like "The lube is in the bottom drawer" or "Do you really want the handcuffs?"

The second one doesn't need a verbal answer though. A look from Minseok is enough to let Jongdae know that he so wants the damn handcuffs. So he gets them. Minseok is kneeling on his bed, naked, his hands cuffed around a bedpost to keep him where he is. For a moment Jongdae marvels at the sight. Then he reaches for the bottom drawer.

Jongdae pushes a finger in and Minseok whines. The first one is somehow always the most painful one. Once he's used to that two or three seem to not hurt at all but the first one always does. Minseok can feel that Jongdae is impatient and in need to get it going as soon as possible but still he takes his time with the preparation to make sure Minseok is okay. Even when Jongdae has him handcuffed to the bed he is still gentle. He moves his fingers slowly, always waits for some sort of affirmation from Minseok that what he is doing indeed feels good. They mostly come in the form of small moans.

"You ready?", Jongdae asks as he pulls out his fingers, Minseok already misses the feeling. He nods eagerly. He wants this, needs it. Then he feels Jongdae entering and his mind goes blank for a second.

"Fuck", Minseok curses trying his best to stay relaxed and get himself adjusted to the feeling. Jongdae does him the favour of waiting for him.

"Are you okay?", Jongdae asks. Minseok just nods again, he's not sure if he is able to produce a coherent sentence right now. "Okay, I'm going to start moving then."

Jongdae pulls out a little and pushes himself back in and Minseok bites down his bottom lip. It hurts. But it hurts so damn good. And with every thrust, the pain gets less and the pleasure starts taking over and soon biting his lip in no longer enough to keep down the moans that start spilling from Minseok's mouth.

He tugs and tears at the handcuffs, the desire to touch himself while Jongdae keeps thrusting into him is overwhelming and the denial of fulfilling it makes the desire burn even hotter. So when Jongdae takes Minseok's erection into his own hand and starts pumping it in the rhythm of his thrust Minseok can't help but whimper with pleasure. He arches his back to push himself against Jongdae even more. The air is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing, moaning and the rattling of the handcuffs. It's amazing, mind-numbing, a feeling of completely being consumed by the burning flames of desire. And Minseok enjoys the feeling of surrendering himself like this even more than he could have ever imagined.

When Minseok finally releases Jongdae catches most of it in his hand but a few droplets land on the sheet where Jongdae also wipes his hand. For once Minseok's mind is too occupied to mind the mess and if it weren't for the handcuffs and Jongdae's arms around him Minseok would just collapse on the bed right away. After maybe another three thrust Jongdae lets out a loud moan and Minseok feels the sudden warmth fill him up and it makes him squirm a little.

After Jongdae pulls out he frees Minseok from the handcuffs, allowing him to let his knees give in finally. Jongdae throws the handcuffs onto the bedside table before he lets himself fall down on Minseok's bed. Minseok can feel something warm slowly running down the inside of his thighs. He wants to get up and take a shower right away but he doesn't trust his legs to carry him right now. Also, there is another problem he needs to take care of first. A problem named Jongdae that is calmly lying in Minseok's bed next to him.

Jongdae looks so goddamn casual and relaxed, Minseok almost expects him to grab a cigarette from somewhere and start smoking like the cool dudes always do in the movies. But he doesn't, he just lies there, his hands folded underneath his head, eyes closed.

"So, was that some kind of one time thing?", Minseok asks once he is sure that his voice will sound stable enough. Jongdae opens his eyes to look up at him.

"Depends. Do you want it to be more than that?"

Minseok takes a look at the handcuffs on his bedside table and then at the clothes that are scattered all over his usually so tidy apartment before his gaze finally returns to the other man lying next to him. His black hair sweaty and messed up, a gentle smile on his face. A sight Minseok wouldn't mind waking up to tomorrow. And maybe also the days after that.

"Yes", Minseok smiles as he presses his lips against Jongdae's for the umpteenth time today. But this time the kiss is soft. Just a light brushing together of lips compared to the heated kisses they have exchanged earlier. It feels like the first thing actually deserving the title of something that sounds so loving like the word kiss does.

"But only if you promise to never tell anyone how we met."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fanfic please let me know by leaving a kudos or comment. You can also hit me up on tumblr (@ kimjjongbabe) and talk to me, I'm always happy to get to know new people.  
> (edit: I now have a side tumblr just for writing and multifandom stuff its @spriingflower, you can also follow me on twitter @writteninspring)


End file.
